


Utopiony (w czerwonym dornijskim)

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Scenka z Pyke, sprzed pierwszej rebelii Greyjoyów, o tym, jak bawili się żelaźni i jak Aeron nazwał swój nowy statek.





	

Aeron wypił kilka łyków wina. Był najmłodszym z braci Balona Greyjoya i tej nocy udowadniał też, że najbardziej wymownym. _Bylebym tylko miał co pić, a przegadam ich wszystkich._ Odstawił kielich.

\- No bo kim właściwie są Baratheonowie? - kontynuował przerwaną mowę. Gdyby ktoś zadał mu to pytanie kilka godzin temu powiedziałby, że są zgubą smoków, ale czerwone dornijskie sprawiło, że widział ich zupełnie inaczej. - No kim? Jeleniami! Widział kto kiedy jelenia na morzu? Robert może sobie zasiadać na żelaznym tronie, ale nie zdoła zepchnąć mojego brata z tronu z morskiego kamienia, a wiecie dlaczego? Bo kiedy tylko wsiądzie na okręt, racice mu się rozjadą!

Zgromadzeni wokół żelaźni ludzie, w większości również pijący czerwone dornijskie, ryknęli śmiechem. Jeden z wioślarzy parsknął tak mocno, że wino pociekło mu nosem, co wywołało kolejny wybuch wesołości jego sąsiadów. Aeron znów pociągnął z kielicha.

\- Tak jest, racice mu się rozjadą - ciągnął przemowę, upajając się brzmieniem własnego głosu i rechotem współbiesiadników. Wstał. - Słuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie, bo będę prorokował chwałę żelaznych ludzi. Oto widzę, jak płyną do nas mieszkańcy zielonych krain, chwiejące się jelenie, lwy bojące się wody, wilka, który płynie pieskiem, i kurczaki z morską chorobą.

\- Zarzygane kurczaki! - parsknął ktoś.

\- Cicho bądźcie, prorokuję dalej! - krzyknął Aeron. - Oto widzę ich wszystkich, jak po kolei znikają w morzu, albowiem co kraken złapie, tego już nie wypuści!

Odpowiedziały mu okrzyki entuzjazmu. Spośród obecnych jeden tylko Rodrik Harlaw siedział cicho i nawet się nie uśmiechał. To, że pojawił się na uczcie z pozostałymi Harlawami, było dość niecodzienne, zwykle bowiem wolał spędzać czas na lekturze. Nie tylko upodobania różniły go od pobratymców. Jako jedyny lord z Wysp częściej mówił o sile królewskiej floty niż o chwale żelaznych ludzi. Aeron nie słuchał Rodrika nawet wtedy, gdy był trzeźwy, tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru robić tego teraz. Podszedł do niego chwiejnym krokiem, nie wypuszczając z ręki kielicha, napełnionego tymczasem przez jedną z usługujących dziewek.

\- Co jest, Czytacz? - zagadnął. - Nie wierzysz w moje proroctwo? Zwątpiłeś w naszą sprawę?

\- To przez księgi! Księgi są dobre dla maesterów, septonów i innych niewieściuchów! - rzucił ktoś z głębi sali.

\- To prawda? Lektury osłabiły twego ducha? - spytał Aeron, nieco zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w Harlawa. - Co takiego przeczytałeś? Traktat o bojowych sarenkach?

\- Zawsze popieram mojego szwagra, a twego brata - powiedział Czytacz, ignorując uwagi o książkach - ale co będzie, jeśli kraken spróbuje pochwycić zbyt wiele?

\- Ty, Czytacz, powinieneś mieć w herbie puszczyka zamiast kosy! - krzyknął Dagmer Rozcięta Gęba, a kilku biesiadników go poparło.

\- Już lepiej, gdybyś nic nie gadał!

Harlaw zachował spokój, ale było widać, że sporo go to kosztuje. Aeron znów pociągnął kilka łyków wina. Wszyscy byli po jego stronie, a przeciw Czytaczowi, dobrze. W tej sytuacji mógł być nawet łaskawy. Na tyle, na ile zechciał.

\- Cicho! - dał żelaznym znak, by umilkli. - Szwagier mego brata ma trochę racji. Nie da się ukryć, że ludzi z zielonych krain jest więcej niż nas. To prawdziwy kłopot - dodał z udawanym smutkiem. - Jak my ich wszystkich utopimy?

Obecni znów okazali entuzjazm.

\- Morza nie zabraknie! - zawołał któryś z Wynchów.

I właśnie wtedy Aeronowi przyszło do głowy coś innego.

\- Oni nie zasługują, żeby ich topić w morzu! - krzyknął. - Utopimy ich w naszych szczynach!

Dwaj Botleyowie ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Więc trzeba zacząć je zbierać, żeby utopić Baratheonów!

\- Po co zbierać? - Aeron lekceważąco machnął ręką. - Ja sam zdołam utopić Roberta!

\- Bzdura - zaprzeczył jeden z Wynchów, dla podkreślenia uderzając w stół ogryzioną kością. - Założę się o wszystkie moje kozy, że nie zdołasz nawet ugasić ognia w palenisku!

\- Ja nie dam rady? - oburzył się Aeron. - Założę się o swój nowy statek, że właśnie to zrobię, tu i teraz!

\- To zrób!

Już wcześniej był w centrum uwagi, ale teraz gapili się na niego wszyscy bez wyjątku. Aeron odstawił kielich i nieco chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do paleniska. Stanął w rozkroku, rozsznurował spodnie. W tej chwili był zupełnie pewny wygranej. Bogowie każdemu dają jakiś dar, a jego obdarzyli wyjątkowo pojemnym pęcherzem. W sali rozległ się syk, w powietrze uniosły się kłęby cuchnącej pary.

\- No i nie dostaniesz statku - powiedział Aeron po dłuższej chwili, gdy ogień już zgasł. Strząsnął ostatnie krople, zawiązał spodnie. - Za to ja nażrę się koziny za wszystkie czasy!

\- Niech cię szlag - zaklął Wynch.

\- Niedługo wypływamy. Weźmiesz sobie w zielonych krainach, co tylko ci się spodoba, i zapłacisz żelazem - pocieszył go Botley. - Coś lepszego niż kozy.

Wynch wypił duszkiem spory puchar wina. Aeron zrobił to samo z zawartością swojego kielicha, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jeszcze chciał się z nim założyć. Znów coś przyszło mu do głowy. Pomysł rozbawił go na tyle, że omal się nie udławił.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jak nazwać mój statek, ale już wiem. Nazwę go "Złocisty Sztorm"! - zapowiedział. - Na pamiątkę zakładu. I wiecie, jaki taran zamontuję na dziobie?

\- Jeżeli kutasa, Balon cię chyba powiesi - odezwał się nadspodziewanie trzeźwo Botley.

Aeron tylko machnął ręką. W tej chwili stawiłby czoła nawet Bogu Sztormów we własnej osobie.

\- A właśnie że tak - powiedział dobitnie. - I zobaczycie, że dopadnę Baratheonów. Zacznę od tego Stannisa ze Smoczej Skały. Tego starszego nad okrętami. Wyrucham jego "Furię" taranem i poślę ją na dno morza!

Odpowiedziały mu okrzyki aprobaty.

\- Za zwycięstwo! - któryś z Drummów wzniósł toast.

\- Za wolność!

\- Za dawne zwyczaje!

\- Precz z mięczakami z zielonych krain!

Aeron znów wypił pełny kielich. Czerwone dornijskie smakowało wyśmienicie.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia Aeron Greyjoy obudził się przekonany, że słońce świeci za jasno, morze szumi zbyt głośno, a krzyczące mewy należałoby powystrzelać. Potrafił wypić więcej niż wszyscy Botleyowie, Wynchowie i połowa Harlawów, ale tym razem jednak przesadził. W gardle, które wczoraj pochłonęło tyle czerwonego dornijskiego, miał teraz dornijską pustynię, a głowa bolała go tak, jakby dostał toporem. Może zresztą naprawdę oberwał. Nie był całkowicie pewny, co robił po tym, jak nazwał swój statek, a biesiadnicy zaczęli wznosić toasty za zwycięstwo. Na samą myśl o tym, że miałby teraz wypłynąć i może jeszcze walczyć na morzu ku chwale żelaznych ludzi, zapragnął spędzić wieczność w komnatach Utopionego Boga. Było w nich tyle morskiej, cudownie zimnej wody, idealnej do robienia okładów.

Aeron usiadł ostrożnie. Mimo jego obaw podłoga komnaty nie zamieniła się w rozhuśtany pokład. Dobrze. Jedyne szczęście tego poranka. Teraz, gdy strawił całe wypite wczoraj wino, znów był najmniej wartym z braci Balona Greyjoya, słabym i pogrążonym w grzechach, których nic nie mogło zmyć, a w dodatku obolałym i spragnionym. _Zupełnie jakbym pochodził z zielonych krain. Co ja właściwie plotłem o wyruchaniu taranem? Zwycięstwo i chwała omijają takich jak ja._ Znów niemal słyszał zgrzyt tamtych żelaznych zawiasów, jak wtedy, gdy Euron…

Drżącą ręką sięgnął po dzban, który zawsze kazał stawiać przy swoim łożu. Wiedział, że nie zdoła utopić swojej hańby w winie, miał tylko nadzieję, że zdoła jakoś zacząć dzień. Musiał przynajmniej udawać prawdziwego żelaznego człowieka.


End file.
